Imprimándome de ti
by Evelinaaa
Summary: Todas aquellas esclavas que no eran vírgenes llevaban un vestido rojo a modo de humillación y de recordatorio de que nunca podrían encontrar a su pareja, la condenación de su especie... Isabella, una joven felina es tomada a la fuerza a la edad de 15 años por un desconocido de ojos verdes, dos años más tarde volverá a encontrarse con él, príncipe de los lobos, Edward.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

_Hola, me llamo Evelina y soy la autora de** Jodidamente jodido**, este fic que lleva el nombre de **Imprimándome de ti** ya había sido subido en este mismo perfil, es una historia ORIGINAL y los personajes le pertenecen a la Stephenie Meyer._

_Esta historia está **RE-EDITADA** y prácticamente comienza desde 0 debido a que mi compu donde tenía todos los capítulos guardados se ha jodido y no puedo recuperar de momento los capitulos.  
_

_Esta historia no es como la anteriormente subida, aclaro para que no haya malentendidos desde un principio :3 he decidido perfeccionarla a mi manera y autoría.  
_

_:D vamos allá_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 1: EL HIJO DE LA LUNA_**

Érase una vez, en un mundo muy distinto al mundo que conocemos, donde los humanos no son más que animales cambia formas, donde no había ciudades sino manadas de las diferentes especies y las cuales estaban divididas por territorios. Cada territorio, era entregado a una familia, la familia alfa de cada especie. Muchas guerras aparecieron debido a la codicia de las familias por tener más territorio, convirtiendo a muchas especies en esclavos de los conquistadores. Entre las familias más poderosas y que más terreno había conseguido formando todo un reino, era la manada de los _lobos_.

Contaban las leyendas que una _diosa _había bajado a la tierra en una excursión quedando enamorada de un lobo, concediéndole el mayor don, la fuerza de los dioses y el poder de ser casi indestructible. Como todas las leyendas y cuentos, el final no acaba bien pero la diosa consigue concebir una nueva especie de lobo mucho más grande, capaz de aguantar las más bajas temperaturas, fuerte y ágil. Por cada lobo alfa nacerá una nueva cría heredando los poderes de su padre. Se buscaban a las más bellas y fuertes concubinas del territorio para que engendren a dicho guerrero, una vez que el embrión estaba dentro esta le pasaba parte de su fuerza a la concubina, al dar a luz, las concubinas eran liberadas y ellas mismas se imprimaban con otros lobos creando una sub-raza de los alfa, fuertes pero no tanto como las primeros. Otros lobos, no habían conseguido evolucionar como sus compañeros, quedando en su raza arcaica, eran los que trabajaban para el reino. Permaneciendo así tres especies de lobos, _alfas_, _sub-alfas_ y _primitivos_.

Durante muchos siglos la especie alfa no tenía el derecho de _imprimarse_, primero se aseguraba la especie y luego eran libres de escoger a su pareja con la que no podrían procrear debido a que solo podían tener un hijo en toda su vida, muchas veces no llegaban a encontrar a dicha pareja, convirtiéndolos en lobos solitarios y feroces, causando masacres allá por donde iban. Esto no era aplicable en los sub-alfas y los primitivos, estos últimos en la luna llena se reunía con sus semejantes en una hoguera en el centro del pueblo, bailando, comiendo, riendo y buscando a sus parejas respectivas. Pero esto había cambiado con la llegada del rey Demetri, quién se había imprimado a la edad de quince años procreando así un lobo alfa con su pareja trayendo la paz al reino. A partir de ahí las leyes cambiaron, en el caso del hijo del _rey_ alfa, si no se imprimaba antes de los 21 se les daba una concubina para procrear, para asegurar la especie. Recordemos que las lobas alfa solo podían procrear un hijo en toda su vida. Por lo tanto no podían tener hijos en el caso de encontrar su pareja; de ahí que desde que el lobo cumplía la tierna edad de 13 años se organizaran fiestas trayendo a todas las lobas sub-alfas del reino para encontrarle así dicha mujer, creando una barrera entre sub-alfas y los primitivos, las clases sociales se afianzaron y los primitivos poco a poco abandonaron el pueblo para vivir a las afueras.

Mientras en el castillo del lobo alfa y los sub-alfas, una gran orgía se daba lugar en el comedor principal en la luna llena, cada lobo buscaba su pareja y para encontrarlas debían tener ese aroma que solo su pareja podría reconocer. En el caso del rey Carlisle, había conseguido encontrar a su pareja a los 16, Esme, una chica sub-alfa nieta de una de las tantas concubinas de sus antepasados que olía a motas de hierba buena y toronja. Juntos, bajo su primera luna, con la edad de 18 años ambos, habían engendrado a Edward, _el hijo de la luna_.

Cada 100 años, nacía un hijo alfa que sobresalía del resto, era llamado _el hijo de la luna_, las leyendas contaban que era así como se honraba a la diosa. Edward era el único de su especie con la piel pálida y brillante, sus ojos verdes como los bosques de aquellos terrenos y su pelo cobrizo como las montañas al amanecer. Este niño nacía con muchísima más fuerza que sus antepasados, era casi un semidiós, indestructible ante los ojos de los cambia formas y frío como el hielo.

El pequeño heredaría el reino, el cual estaba divido por el castillo del rey, la burguesía sub-alfa que vivía en el pueblo y los primitivos que eran los campesinos y trabajaban las tierras a las afueras. Pero no tan solo lobos vivían en el reino, en muchas batallas habían conseguido esclavos de otras especies, la mayoría vivían en las afueras junto al resto de los lobos trabajando en los campos del reino y otros eran vendidos como esclavos para servir en el castillo. La ultima especie en caer fue la de los gatos, parte de la manada de los tigres habían comprado a casi toda su especie para esclavizarlos en sus dominios y crear una nueva especie entre los gatos y los tigres llevando así a las hembras felinas a una muerta segura y otros habían sido vendidos en distintos reinos, entre los que estaba el reino de los lobos.

Es aquí donde comienza esta historia, cuando el príncipe Edward, príncipe _de los lobos _cumplía sus 21 inviernos...

* * *

_Hoy voy a subir 2 capítulos por única vez para ir adelantando un poco de que va esta nueva versión de** Imprimandome de ti** :D_


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**_CAPÍTULO 2: EL VESTIDO ROJO DE LA VERGÜENZA._**

Edward corría por los pasillos perdiéndose entre pasadizos, sentía nauseas de tan solo recordar lo que momentos atrás acababa de realizar. Una gran fiesta con motivo de sus 21 años de edad se había celebrado en el castillo pasada la medianoche, otra luna más y sin embargo su pareja no había aparecido, los reyes habían decidido seguir la tradición, él sería rey y debían asegurar la procreación de su especie. Tanya había sido la elegida entre más de 1000 concubinas, era una mujer voluptuosa, de cabellos rubios y labios rojo sangre; hermosa aunque en Edward no había levantado pasiones, aún recordaba como su miembro ayudado por unas hierbas que aumentaban el lívido había entrado en la carne de la mujer, tan fácil, tan usada, tan poco apretada. Edward la había tomado a 4 patas, algo muy común en su especie pero él sabía que lo hacía para evitar mirarla, no sabía si podría disimular su inconformidad ante tal situación. En la habitación lo único que se oía eran los gemidos exagerados de la concubina mientras golpes secos la transportaban una y otra vez al placer, al inundar con su semilla a la mujer suspiró saliendo de ella sin ningún tipo de cuidado, se levantó de su cama y rápidamente sus esclavas entraron junto con la reina para poner a Tanya patas arriba por las siguientes dos horas. Se sentía sucio y las ganas de vomitar iban en aumento, necesitaba salir de allí, apuró su paso esquivando a la reina y sintió como la mujer lo seguía por los pasillos.

— ¿A dónde vais hijo mío? —La voz suave de su madre lo calmaba pero sin embargo Edward gruñó en respuesta, ignorándola.

—Quiero estar solo madre.

El sol estaba saliendo lentamente por las montañas y la tierra aún estaba mojada cuando espoleó a su caballo Orfeo rumbo a los bosques. Ser el príncipe, no era fácil, vivía las 24 horas entrenando a lobos _novatos_, enseñándoles como explotar el don que la diosa les había dado. También debía escuchar los problemas de su pueblo junto al rey, iba a la guerra desde los 15 años trayendo siempre triunfal nuevas especies a su reino y con ellas sus tierras. El único momento en donde no era juzgado ni necesitado era mientras montaba a su fiel amigo, Orfeo había sido hechizado siendo un niño, como castigo de la rebelión de sus padres contra su propia manada, convirtiéndolo en un animal para siempre. Mientras más se metía en el bosque más tranquilo se sentía, en su caminar lento Orfeo le guiaba hasta la playa, era su sitio especial. La Push había sido un regalo de los reyes cuando Edward había cumplido los 16, metros de playa que bordeaban la costa de su territorio dividiéndolo así con las tierras de los gatos monteses, área que también era suya desde hace algunos años.

En la costa pudo ver a un pequeño cuerpo jugar en la orilla con las olas, su melena era larga y ondulada, sus cabellos color chocolate con reflejos rojizos .Inmediatamente frenó cuidando no ser visto ocultándose entre las sombras de los árboles. La intrusa jugaba a perseguir las olas y que le cayese un rayo ahora mismo si las olas no parecían seguir su juego, algunas eran más fuertes que otras y la hacían caer contra la arena humedecida, mojando su vestido gris en el proceso. Si por algo se caracterizaban los alfas era por su excelente vista y sin duda pudo ver unos pequeños pezones rosados traspasar la fina tela, Edward frunció el ceño, debía de hacer cinco grados y sin embargo la joven no parecía sentir frío. La brisa marina le trajo su risa, fresca y juvenil pero también un aroma. Una fragancia como a fresia y lavanda inundó su ser y su lobo interior gimió rasguñando sus entrañas, exigía tomar a la joven. Edward asustado intentó retroceder junto con Orfeo pero el caballo no se movía, esa actitud ante Tanya no la había sentido. Al mirarla de nuevo, vio a la morena sentada en el agua chapoteando mientras las olas iban y venían mojando su cuerpo juvenil. Edward gimió ante tal visión y su lobo guio sus pasos hacia la orilla, estaba ardiente, agitado ante el aroma de aquella hembra. La joven parecía no oírlo, quizás por las olas o el viento que se había levantado, en menos de dos segundos los pasos del príncipe chocaron contra el agua helada y la joven se giró. Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer de rodillas maravillado ante la visión de la jovencita. Su piel era pálida como las perlas del mar y sus ojos rasgados eran de un color marrón con pequeñas motas doradas adornadas por largas pestañas dándole ese aspecto salvaje y felino que caracterizaba a dicha especie, era bella, era ella la razón de todo, su olor, su mirada, Edward gimió para sus adentros, era demasiado perfecta.

— ¡MIA! —Su lobo rugió dentro de su ser tomando los mandos y en dos zancadas la tenía atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos, la joven gimió de la impresión sin embargo de su boca no salieron palabras de súplica.

Tomó su pequeño cuerpo sacándolo del agua y la tiró contra la arena, la joven ciertamente parecía paralizada, temblaba como una hoja de papel y Edward se permitió admirar su cuerpo. Pequeños pero firmes pechos, una cintura fina y delicada junto con unas prematuras curvas que se comenzaban a formar en sus caderas y piernas. _Es una chiquilla_, se dijo a sí mismo en un momento de cordura, no pasaría de los 15 inviernos pero ya estaba ovulando de manera prematura, en vano intentó apartarse de la joven pero sus instintos primitivos le empujaron a tomar a la pequeña. La joven viendo las intenciones comenzó a gatear asustada intentando en vano convertirse, su corta experiencia como cambia formas y la situación no la dejaban pensar con claridad, una mano tosca y grande la tomó del pie y la arrastró, en vano ella maulló intentando aferrarse a la arena.

—Soltadme, p-por favor...os imploro piedad por los Dioses —su voz sonaba entre cortada debido a que había comenzado a llorar desesperadamente, esto hizo sentir extraño a Edward.

—Yo... no puedo...no puedo controlarlo.

Gruñó frustrado soltando a la joven en cuanto la tuvo a su lado, ella palideció pero permaneció quieta con la cabeza inclinada sollozando. Su olor ahora era mucho más intenso y cerró los ojos aspirando esa dulce fragancia haciendo su garganta picar, su lobo interior aulló de pura fogosidad y tomó el mando de su mente. Lo siguiente que recordaba era tener nuevamente a la pequeña debajo suyo mientras esta lloraba sin parar, con una sola mano mantuvo las manos de la morena encima de su cabeza, mientras que con la otra arremangaba su vestido mojado y adherido a la piel cremosa. La pequeña se revolvía sin parar intentando liberarse y esto comenzaba a cansar a Edward.

—Estate quieta. —Mordió uno de sus pezones arrancándole un gemido de dolor a la joven, abrió violentamente las piernas de la morena para asustarla.

Esto surgió efecto ya que la pequeña dejó de llorar inmediatamente y lo miró a los ojos, un aroma como a pino y a cuero inundó sus sentidos aturdiéndola durante unos segundos. Ese hombre la iba a violar sin embargo una cierta excitación comenzó a aflorar desde su interior. Sus alientos se mezclaron y no fueron conscientes de su cercanía hasta que sus bocas chocaron furiosas, sus dientes mordían los labios ajenos hinchándolos y sus lenguas jugaban una batalla que no parecía tener fin. Las manos del príncipe recorrieron el cuerpo frío y suave de la morena arrancándole suspiros, Edward podía sentir la excitación de la menor y su miembro estaba completamente erguido y preparado para hundirse dentro de ella. Ella estaba dispuesta y Edward guio su mano hacía la intimidad de ella, viéndola sonrojarse abruptamente, era tan tierna. Estaba húmeda y el joven rozó un pequeño botón rosado arrancándole un maullido de placer a la menor, excitándolo aún más. Cada vez que su dedo rozaba esta zona la humedad crecía y crecía empapando las ingles de la joven, su olor se tornó de un dulzor casi mareante, él supo que era el momento y besándola de nuevo comenzó a desabrocharse sus ropas, cuando hubo quedado con los pantalones por las rodillas llevó su adolorido miembro hacia la entrada virginal de la joven. Sintió a la joven tensarse debajo y pequeñas lágrimas huyeron de sus ojos asustados, las manos de la joven intentaron apartarlo rompiéndose así el hechizo pero el príncipe cegado por la lujuria la cogió de sus caderas hundiéndose dentro de ella en una sola estocada.

Un grito salió de la boca de la felina, el dolor era tan intensó y mientras el hombre se movía sin freno sobre ella, esta sentía una y otra vez punzadas de dolor dentro de su ser, era tan grande y ella tan estrecha, lágrimas gruesas bañaron su rostro y sus uñas arañaban los brazos de su captor implorando piedad una y otra vez. Pero en los ojos verdes de hombre pudo ver sus instintos más primitivos a flor de piel, su cara desencajada por el placer mientras sujetaba sus caderas y en algún momento sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, acunándola en el mundo de las sombras, la felina se había desmayado justo cuando el hombre acababa dentro de ella. Luego todo fue silencio.

.

.

.

Isabella se colocó otra día más su vestido rojo, arregló su cabello y sonrió amorosamente mientras salía de su cuarto hacía las cocinas del castillo. Luego del fatídico día, Alice la había encontrado en las puertas traseras del castillo en mal estado, su sexo sangraba y sus ropas estaban rotas; Victoria, la ama de llaves y encargada de los esclavos le había dado unas plantas para evitar que Isabella engendrase, la había bañado y le había dado el famoso vestido rojo. Todas aquellas esclavas que no eran vírgenes llevaban este distintivo a modo de humillación y de recordatorio de que nunca podrían encontrar a su pareja, _la condenación de su especie _y era prácticamente como lanzarlas a los perros, muchos guerreros se aprovechaban de dichas mujeres para aliviar tensiones, causándoles la muerte en la mayoría de los casos. Una mujer que era tomada a la fuerza por un hombre que no era su pareja quedaba marcada para siempre y su aroma se mezclaba con el del hombre u hombres siguientes, haciéndola irreconocible para su pareja; esto solo era aplicable para las especies _primitivas _que no habían evolucionado como era su caso, era una cuestión de posesividad primitiva más bien. Isabella nunca quiso decidir quién había sido, cierto era que ni ella misma lo sabía porque nunca lo había visto antes en el castillo y a lo largo de los siguientes dos años, la morena fue guardando ese mal recuerdo en su interior.

A pesar de las constantes burlas de sus compañeras, de las miradas de desaprobación de los esclavos de su misma especie, de los varios intentos de violación de los guerreros, Isabella o Bella como la llamaban de cariño, era un alma bondadosa, siempre tenía buenas palabras para todos, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro juvenil cada día, inocente y de risa fácil se ganó el corazón de todos aquellos con los que trabajaba a la par, defendiéndola de todo aquel que quisiese mancillar a la pequeña. Su belleza crecía día a día mientras ella era recluida entre las frías paredes de la cocina sin ver la luz del sol, su piel se había vuelto incluso más pálida haciendo contraste con aquel vestido rojo, sus cabellos crecieron dándole una larga cabellera brillante y sedosa debido a que cada noche las lavanderas la aseaban y la acicalaban a conciencia, Bella era una pequeña princesa descalza entre los esclavos, su belleza era tal que los rumores llegaron a cada recoveco del castillo. Una verdadera belleza que nunca podría conocer el amor, ese era su castigo.

—Buenos días Charlie, ¿con que vais a deleitar hoy a los reyes? —Bella entró en la cocina colocándose su delantal para no manchar su vestido.

—Isabella. —Victoria la agarró de su mano mirándola seriamente—. Hoy no vas a atender las cocinas, vas a atender el gran salón.

Bella sonrió ampliamente emocionada, la joven nunca antes había visitado el castillo, las cocinas quedaban en el sótano y desde hacía dos años ese era su puesto de trabajo, muchas veces había fantaseado con curiosear el castillo que recordaba por fuera tan hermoso e imponente, sin embargo temía salir de la protección que le brindaban sus compañeros y ser atacada nuevamente. Ahora estaría vigilada y podría conocer el gran salón, Alice le había contado la de fiestas que se celebraban con mujeres luciendo hermosos vestidos y violines acompañando la velada, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara. Bella no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Asintió sacándose el delantal siguiendo rápidamente a Victoria por las escaleras, su melena rojo fuego contrastaba con el vestido negro de sirena que llevaba y esas cosas puntiagudas en sus pies que Bella no sabía lo que era pero que sonaban cada vez que andaba. Una gran luz la cegó mientras Victoria le colocaba una jarra de leche en sus manos, le enseñó la fila donde estaban el resto de las esclavas esperando a servir a los reyes que no tardarían en bajar. Se puso al último admirando el gran salón, embobada con las arañas de piedras preciosas que adornaban la estancia, los arcos pintados en color oro, tapices, pinturas, mobiliario fino y elegantemente colocado y los altos techos con pinturas de la diosa. Tan enfrascada estaba que no pudo ver cuando los reyes llegaron sentándose a la mesa haciendo caso omiso al resto. Entonces fue cuando ella sintió que la miraban, muy nerviosa giró su cabeza chocando con unos ojos verdes que la miraban sin dar crédito. El color se fue de sus mejillas mientras la jarra de leche comenzaba a temblar en sus manos.

Allí, sentado al lado del rey estaba el príncipe, el hombre que le había arrebatado su virginidad.

* * *

_Y esto ha sido todo por hoy, si te ha gustado no olvides dejarme un review con tu opinión :) sois el motor de todo esto y es gracias a vosotros que esto crece!_

_Muchos besos y buen domingo! _


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Bueno, sé que no tengo excusa para haber estado casi 3 semanas sin actualizar pero estuve muy ocupada entre las clases, mi compu que se ha roto y con varios proyectos que tengo por ahí, de verdad que no suelo estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero creo que ha venido bien para refrescar la historia._

_Me encanta la acogida que ha tenido, de verdad que me ha ayudado mucho para seguir con esta historia adelante!_

_Espero que no dejeís de leerme ni de expresar vuestra opinión con respecto a los capítulos, muchas gracias por seguir ahí._

_**Capítulo dedicado a:**_

_Aliapr-peke_

_Alinita28_

_Andrea4687_

_AngieCullen16_

_Aries AL_

_Autumntales_

_Danielle Franks_

_EdbeLL MaNseN_

_ILJB25_

_Isa Malfoy Cullen_

_Jhessy123_

_Lady Etain Engel_

_Lizzy Marez_

_Marina Cullen 87_

_MartuCullenSwan_

_MiireBC_

_ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN_

_Robaddict18_

_Tanya Masen Cullen_

_ayled94306_

_juuuliiiaaa333_

_kiiLlii_

_loneliness94_

_majo de cullen_

_mirdg_

_nicole castillo_

_serenitychibatsukino_

_sumebe_

_AdriiRomero14_

_Gattu18_

_Hinatapink_

_It'sAboutHappiness_

_Katie Lupin_

_Leoni Tao91_

_LoolecP_

_Queen-Of-The Shadow_

_Ro 91_

_Vanessa love me for ever_

_constanzalmv_

_0324_

_lili316_

_nanys sanz_

_the princess of the winds_

_**y especialmente a mis reviews:** Lady Angel Yue, angi cullen, Maryluna, sumebe, Tanya Masen Cullen, Alinita28, ,ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN ,NTde LUPIN ,Danielle Franks, Leoni Tao91, Bella, dahiamereles, Iza, Elizabeth, MilaStorm28, marla y tatty.  
_

_Hoy no voy a contestar reviews porque ando sin tiempo, en cuanto a la pregunta de Tanya Masen Cullen de cada cuanto actualizaría, pues no hay una día ni nada definido, la verdad soy una autora de CAPÍTULOS CORTOS y los publico casi siempre los fines de semana, mi meta sin duda es lanzar un capítulo cada semana pero con las clases se me complica, por lo tanto mínimo dos capítulos al mes habrá. En twitter (evelinaaa20) siempre pongo la fecha en la que estará subido el capítulo :D por si no llegan las notificaciones._

_Y en cuanto a la pregunta de ROSSY-BELLS sobre si Edward en su condición de príncipe podrá estar con Bella, como príncipe podría aunque habrá varios que se opongan a ello, por no decir que los separa algo muy grande que es la ESPECIE pero para eso aún falta un rato :D_

_Espero que me dejéis siempre las dudas que tengáis y me vayáis contando si os va gustando, recordad que es una historia RE-EDITADA por tanto no es igual a la anterior, habrá fragmentos de la anterior pero esta historia es mucho más violenta, al fin y al cabo son mitad animales._

_Por cierto y ya cerrando esto, tengo varios avisos que dar, al finalizar el capítulo los pondré a todos :D_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3: EL GRAN SALÓN Y UNA LUNA LLENA.**  
_

Era ella. Edward podía olerlo, el ambiente se había cargado con su aroma dulzón e inocente, su piel era incluso más blanca de lo que recordaba, su figura había madurado y mostraba una preciosa mujercita de curvas suaves y caliente, sus cabellos habían crecido llegando a su baja espalda y unos grandes ojos chocolate le miraban con pánico. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos calmando a su lobo interior, _aquello_ había sido un error. Al abrirlos pudo reparar por primera vez en sus ropas, un vestido rojo sangre, Edward tragó duro evitando su mirada, sabía muy bien el motivo por el cual lo portaba. Su lobo interior se mostraba furioso, le quedaba demasiado pequeño para su gusto, iba prácticamente enseñando sus partes íntimas y estaba casi seguro de que no llevaba nada debajo de ese vestido, eso lo hizo tensarse y miró a su alrededor notando que los guardias miraban a la pequeña con miradas lujuriosas. Esto provocó que su lobo gruñera en respuesta, pudo ver a las esclavas pegar un rebote y a su madre llevar su mano al pecho.

— Hijo, ¿estáis bien? —Los ojos dorados de su madre lo examinaron alzando una ceja un tanto preocupada.

—He tenido un mal despertar madre. —Su voz gruesa y fría resonó en todo el lugar y pudo sentir el hedor de excitación de varias esclavas, sin embargo la pequeña morena destilaba miedo, su lobo se sintió irritable ante tal hecho.

Las esclavas procedieron a servir su desayuno, la morena era encargada de la leche y rápidamente rellenó las copas de sus padres, Edward pudo notar como su miedo se hacía más notorio conforme se le acercaba y comprobó como las manos de la pequeña temblaban.

—No quiero leche. —Su voz salió mucho más dura de lo que esperaba provocando que la joven diera un paso para atrás intimidada chocando con Lady Rosalie.

—Mirad por donde vais. —La mujer la empujó a un lado posicionándose al lado de la reina mientras la pequeña se tambaleaba ligeramente derramando la jarra de leche al suelo.

—Rosalie por favor. —La reina miró a la susodicha y frunció sus labios mientras la otra se encogía de hombros.

Lady Rosalie, suspiró Edward, un demonio con cabellos dorados. Lady Rosalie era sobrina de la reina, junto con su hermano mayor Lord Jasper se habían quedado huérfanos siendo unos niños y desde esa el rey y la reina los habían acogido como hijos propios en el castillo. Rosalie era rubia, ojos dorados y de piel rosada, criada siempre entre lujos su personalidad correspondía con su actual título, la princesa Cullen; soberbia y de gran belleza siempre había sabido como jugar con la gente y tenerla a sus pies, era ella siempre la cara visible del reino. Muy al contrario estaba Lord Jasper, un hombre rubio, callado, respetuoso y de gran intelecto, era actualmente el mejor amigo y consejero de Edward pero entre otras cosas manejaba la economía del rey, la compra-venta y también distribuía las tierras adquiridas para los distintos campos de cosechas que tenían, pero su corazón estaba vacío luego de la muerte de la mujer a la que había amado a pesar de que la misma no era su pareja, desde esa se había vuelto un alma solitario dedicado en cuerpo y alma a servir al rey Carlisle y a su mejor amigo.

Lord Jasper apareció saludando a los integrantes mientras se posicionaba al lado de su hermana, ignorando a la joven petrificada mientras Victoria casi corría hacia la pequeña.

—Niña torpe, maldita inútil. Venid ahora mismo a limpiar —levantó su mirada llamando a dos de sus esclavas mientras cogía del brazo a la morena—. Te quedarás sin comer hoy Isabella, por tu torpeza.

—S-si...perdóneme, ahora-ahora lo limpio...

—Más te vale maldita estúpida. —Victoria le cogió de sus cabellos zarandeándola para luego tirarla al suelo y arrojarle un pañuelo mugriento para que limpiara junto con el resto de las esclavas.

Un gran rugido retumbó contra los cristales del gran salón, Victoria se quedó helada mientras lentamente levantaba su mirada hacia el causante de tal rugido. Edward se hallaba de pie con sus manos sobre la mesa mientras clavaba sus ojos en Victoria.

—No la tratéis así o se me olvidará que sois mujer Victoria. —Su voz era extremadamente calmada mientras una sonrisa sádica se asomaba por su rostro, grandes y afilados caninos se mostraron.

—Edward... —El rey se levantó de su asiento completamente sorprendido.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Una voz profunda se hizo presente en el lugar.

Edward se giró mirando al gran hombre musculoso con su torso desnudo. Era alto, no tanto como Edward pero su musculatura se asemejaba bastante a un gran oso pardo, su piel era dorada y su cabello era corto y oscuro haciendo contraste con sus ojos dorados. Se acercó lentamente mientras sonreía amigable.

—Tu bramido se ha escuchado en los pasillos de las celdas, deja de asustarme al personal enano.

Emmett El Fuerte, era el más confiable de los guerreros que el reino tenía, mano derecha de Edward en las batallas y amigo íntimo también. Era descendiente directo de la primera concubina que había engendrado a un alfa, su cargo era ser jefe de alto mando de los guerreros del reino y torturar a los enemigos encarcelados. A pesar de su aspecto y de lo que hacía Emmett era un hombre sencillo, gracioso y con mucha paciencia, al contrario de su amigo Edward.

—Cállate maldito oso —Edward sonrió de medio lado a sabiendas de que su amigo odiaba que se lo comparara con aquel animal y miró a Victoria la cual había mandado levantar a sus esclavas mientras una por una se retiraba, lentamente la pequeña se puso de pie mirando al suelo temblando aún—. Estáis informada Victoria, a la siguiente mandaré a Emmett a que os azote por cuatro días, nosotros no maltratamos a nuestro personal. Vámonos.

El príncipe salió del gran salón acompañado de su mano derecha, antes de perderse de vista volvió su mirada y los ojos de la pequeña se conectaron con los suyos, Bella sintió un leve escalofrío atravesar su espina dorsal, estaba pérdida.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días habían sido ajetreados, Bella no había vuelto a ver al príncipe, el castillo por otro lado se preparaba para la fiesta de la luna llena. La luna llena salía cada cuatro meses exactos. Esto les daba la oportunidad a los lobos de encontrar a su pareja tan solo con tres lunas al año. El motivo no era otro que eran cuatro los meses, que se tardaba en engendrar a un lobo cambia formas, de ahí a que sólo hubiera tres lunas llenas. Desde que nacían, sus padres comenzaban a buscar a sus parejas respectivas; otros esperaban a la madurez sexual del infante, catorce años en los hombres y dieciséis en las las fiestas del reino también servían para sacar los más bajos instintos de los lobos, el _sexo_. Miles de orgías tenían lugar en el jardín frente al rey y la reina que cenaban o se besaban tranquilamente en su propia burbuja y frente a niños jugando entre ellos en su forma lobuna ajenos a los efectos de la luna. Cuándo encontrabas a tu pareja, decían, que volvías a ser un infante ya que la luna no te enloquecía con la necesidad de encontrar a tu otro yo, solo despertaba más el apetito sexual y la posesión hacia tu pareja.

Los esclavos _primitivos_ eran encarcelados a la pared de los calabozos, impidiéndoles escapar del castillo en la luna llena, eso incluía a Alice; una joven de baja estatura y delgada, con facciones muy delicadas, de cabello oscuro que le llegaba al cuello con pequeños reflejos rojizos; era la única amiga que Bella tenía en el castillo. Era una loba común la cual trabajaba como bailarina en el castillo luego de quedarse huérfana hace más de diez años. Su familia había sido cazada por una manada de osos en la _luna roja_. Uno de los osos la había tirado contra la pared dejándola inconsciente al intentar defender a sus hermanos pequeños. Dándola por muerta, se habían encargado de matar al resto de la familia. Luego de la tragedia, Alice descubrió que había quedado huérfana y en la absoluta miseria ya que sus padres estaban repletos de deudas. Unos meses más tarde había vagado de casa en casa de vecinos y familiares hasta que su tío, cansado ya de la situación la echo a la calle, donde se dedicó a bailar en la plaza a cambio de unas pocas monedas o alimento, ganándose el apodo de "_la gitana". _Y así es como Victoria, la jefa de los esclavos la había encontrado meses más tarde. Alice, a pesar de todo era feliz viviendo en el castillo, era seguro, tenía una cama de paja, en el suelo pero cama y la misma comida que se les daba a los animales, pero con la certeza de que cada día comería. Y a pesar de los golpes y castigos, se sentía dichosa.  
También fue la única persona que se acercó a Bella al llegar al castillo con esa gracia al moverse, despertaba la envidia del resto de sus compañeras quienes la ignoraban , con su personalidad tan extrovertida y jovial no tardó mucho en ganarse el cariño de la pequeña. No fue difícil que la transfirieran de cuarto, nadie quería dormir con una gata, decían que eran seres traicioneros. Alice fue la única que aceptó, quedando así como compañeras. Eran como hermanas, ambas huérfanas y sin un pasado al que volver ni un futuro a donde ir.

Los demás esclavos de otras razas servían durante el banquete ya que sus lunas eran distintas a la de los lobos y algunos tenían algo llamado celo, como el caso de Bella.  
Su primer celo sería en menos de tres meses.  
La aterrorizaba sentirse encarcelada como Alice, no sabía qué tipo de emociones tendría, que iba a sentir al llegar su tan esperado celo. Según Alice era como tener un picor por dentro y no poder rascarte, nada te consolaba, pensabas durante toda la noche en ese picor, incluso días más tarde podías seguir sintiéndolo .¿La llevarían a los calabozos? ¿Qué haría allí sola? Era la única gata que había sido enviada como esclava al castillo junto a otras dos que se habían muerto días después a manos de Victoria por no querer ser esclavas del castillo, los demás estaban en los campos...Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza dijo adiós a Alice, mientras era llevada con el resto a los calabozos, su mirada y su gracia al andar habían perdido su brillo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Dos horas más tarde a Bella le dolían los pies de tanto estar de pie con aquellas pesadas bandejas, carne cocinada y cruda adornaba la mesa junto a miles de botellas de vino, cerveza y champán. Los invitados comían, reían y bebían en distintas mesas redondas mientras el rey y su familia comían en una mesa alargada un peldaño más arriba del resto. Miles de perros corrían entre las mesas buscando los huesos que sus amos tiraban al suelo, la escena era de lo más grotesca y Bella estaba horrorizada, no se parecía en nada a lo que escuchaban desde abajo, los violines casi eran ensordecidos por las constantes risas y los eructos de varios presentes, eran animales en toda regla. Esta era la primera luna llena que Bella servía en el gran salón, siempre había estado en la cocina preparando los postres pero este año Victoria había tenido muchas bajas por muertes de muchos esclavos durante el comienzo del frío y la habían transferido a servir en el gran salón, eso significaba verlo a él.

Bella sentía la mirada del príncipe seguirla por toda la estancia, ir y venir con grandes bandejas y jarras de vino llenas, la pequeña se había jurado no mirarlo tan siquiera una vez pero había fracasado varias veces al ver que distintas mujeres con preciosos y escotados vestidos se le acercaban y coqueteaban con él sin timidez alguna. A esas alturas ya varios asistentes estaban ebrios y de vez en cuando sentían como hacían el amago de tocarla pero rápidamente se apartaba, al dejar un de las jarras en la mesa, uno de los invitados la miró. Era gordo y su barba larga y descuidada contenía restos de comida, le sonrió de manera asquerosa y estrelló su mano contra el culo de la morena.

—Tráeme más cerveza esclava.

Ella asintió atemorizada con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y salió rápidamente hacia las cocinas, mientras bajaba las escaleras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, sentía que el aire le faltaba y miles de recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Al llegar a la cocina Charlie, el cocinero le dio un vaso de agua y la hizo sentarse contra el frío suelo unos minutos para calmarla.

—Aguanta pequeña, falta menos, ahora ve...

Ella asintió levantándose y cargando otra bandeja en sus manos y subió hasta el gran salón, al llegar pudo ver ya a varias personas besándose entre ellas mientras los niños corrían persiguiendo a los perros por todo el gran salón, varias mujeres tenían sus pechos al aire. Pudo ver a Emmett cerca de la mesa de la familia hacerle señas para que se acercara, dejó la bandeja en una de las mesas y se posicionó al lado de su amigo intentando ignorar lo que ocurría delante de sus ojos.

—Quédate a mi lado Caperu, hasta que todos se vayan... —Emmett le habló a su oído y luego volvió a su posición inicial.

Esta asintió lentamente y miró una fracción de segundo al príncipe el cual miraba el gran salón con sus manos entrelazadas apoyando su barbilla en ellas. Un cañonazo la sacó de su ensoñación era la hora, todos habían dejado de comer de repente, alzando sus copas en alto.

— Queridos hermanos y hermanas. —El rey Carlisle se había levantado se su asiento alzando su copa—. Que otra luna más gocéis y bienvenidos seáis a los nuevos lobos que se incorporan hoy a nuestra manada, espero que encontréis a vuestra pareja. Que comience la cacería.

Rápidamente todas las jóvenes no imprimadas se levantaron y corrieron hacia los jardines del castillo, el rey y la reina se unieron a la larga cola, Lord Jasper cogió dos botellas de ginebra y subió por las escaleras que llevaban a los aposentos reales, Lady Rosalie se levantó lentamente y aceptó cortésmente la invitación de un apuesto lobo sub-alfa para acompañarla hasta los jardines bajo la atenta mirada de Emmett, el príncipe sin embargo seguía sentado y ahora miraba fijamente a la morena.

Bella se despidió rápidamente de Emmett y se dirigió junto con el resto de los esclavos hacia la cocina en fila llevando las bandejas intactas de comida, preparando las bandejas llenas de postres para llevarlas a las mesas de mármol del jardín donde el rey y la reina comían y bebían bajo la luz de la luna junto a otras parejas ya imprimadas. Bella, era una persona patosa por naturaleza, más lo era caminando por el césped húmedo debido a la temperatura avanzada de la noche y con una bandeja de copas llenas en sus manos, con cuidado de no resbalar salió por la pequeña puerta asignada hacia el frío de la noche. Gritos desgarradores atravesaron la noche oscura, venían de los calabozos que se mezclaban con la música festiva que se oía a lo lejos en los jardines. Miles de aullidos se hicieron presentes, todos habían comenzado a buscar a sus parejas perdiéndose por los laberintos y los bosques del castillo mientras la luna se alzaba entre las montañas. Bella miró un momento la luna embelesada hasta que una de las esclavas la empujó para que se moviera, rápidamente dejó las copas en la mesa alejándose rápidamente hacia la cocina volviendo a escuchar los gritos, con el paso de las lunas había aprendido a identificar el grito lastimero de Alice desde su cuarto, pero escucharlo tan de cerca le ponía los pelos de punta. Una vez en la cocina tuvo que apoyarse en la pared dura y fría, estaba híper ventilando. Ella sería esa dentro de unos meses.

— Ve a limpiar las mesas del salón Isabella.

Charlie la miró, solamente unos segundos y ella supo que la mandaba al único sitio donde estaba sola y aislada del ruido para tomarse unos minutos, si fallaba en algo o si Victoria la veía así, la azotaría seguramente hasta que cayera desmayada, dicha mujer odiaba la debilidad en sus esclavos.

Ella asintió mientras él le daba un paño enmugrecido y una botella de vinagre rebajado con agua. Salió despacio aún no muy segura de mantenerse en pie despidiéndose del hombre. Charlie, el cocinero, siempre cuidaba a todos los esclavos pero en especial con ella y Alice, era como su padre y procuraba darles en las gachas algunos restos de comida del castillo, darles agua en abundancia y conseguirles mantas para el duro invierno. No pudo evitar sonreír triste ante eso, eran una familia condenada a no salir jamás de aquel frío castillo.  
Agachó su mirada al ver pasar a dos sub-alfas enfrascados en una palabrería, ni siquiera notaron su presencia al pasar a su lado. Siguió su camino metiéndose en uno de los pasadizos menos concurridos que daban al gran salón, solamente los habitantes del castillo conocían ese atajo, antiguamente lo habían utilizado muchos antepasados para espiar y oír las conversaciones de sus invitados. De repente mientras caminaba su cuerpo juvenil chocó contra la dura pared de piedra rasgando ligeramente su mejilla ante el roce violento y tirando sus utensilios al suelo. Bella se estremeció al sentir el olor a alcohol y un duro cuerpo apoyarse sobre ella, era un guerrero, lo sabía por su olor a suciedad y a orina mezclada con el sudor. La morena entró en pánico al notar como unas manos ajenas subieron por sus muslos y manosearon el resto de su cuerpo, una de las manos subió hasta su boca tapándosela rápidamente mientras en vano la joven intentaba apartarlo de encima, era inútil ya que su cuerpo la aplastaba contra la dura pared y sentía como oprimía sus pulmones contra la pared.

—Me tendré que conformar contigo por ahora… — Su aliento podrido le dio arcadas a la joven quién asustada comenzó a llorar.

Estaba nerviosa, era un pasadizo vacío y poco concurrido donde no escucharían sus gritos, con un lobo encima de ella, era más fuerte que ella y si se resistía podría matarla de un solo golpe, Bella abrió grande sus ojos al notar como la otra mano se abría paso entre sus muslos y llegaban a su sexo desnudo.

—Pequeña perra desnuda, te gusta que te follen, ¿verdad puta? —El hombre se rio secamente contra su oído mientras gemidos de terror y el olor a miedo de la joven inundaban el ambiente.

Un dedo entró en la carne de la joven sin previo aviso arrancándole un grito de horror, Bella comenzó a llorar mientras ahogaba sus gemidos de temor en la mano del desconocido, iba a violarla. Cerró sus ojos sin dejar de llorar y se preparó para lo que venía, un gruñido frío como el hielo retumbó en el estrecho pasillo.

El dedo intruso del guerrero salió de su interior arrancándole otro gemido de dolor, abrió sus ojos lentamente y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el príncipe mirando la escena con una expresión macabra en su rostro. Bella no pudo evitar sentir como su piel se erizaba ante su mirada, quería gritar, pero nada salía de su garganta. El príncipe miró al hombre gruñendo mostrando sus enormes dientes, el pasillo ahora parecía mucho más pequeño con su presencia. Era fuerte, podría matarlo con tan solo darle un empujón, sin embargo comenzó a andar lentamente hacia el guerrero crujiendo sus manos en el camino y su cuello, Bella lo había visto hacer eso en muchos guerreros, se estaba preparando para luchar. Al parecer eso también lo sabía el otro hombre quién inmediatamente se apartó de ella y miro a su superior; palabras sin sentido salieron de su boca, él seguía avanzando hasta estar delante de su guerrero, acto seguido simplemente le gruñó de manera autoritaria y lo cogió de sus ropas apartándolo de la joven, lo estrelló contra la pared y pegó su cara desencajada a la del guerrero gruñéndole fuertemente, parecía decirle algo pero ella no lo comprendía. La joven se apartó y comenzó a resbalarse de la pared hasta quedar sentada incapaz de moverse, sin dejar de llorar viendo como el príncipe una y otra vez pegaba al guerrero en su abdomen, lo agarraba del cuero cabelludo entre gruñidos y gritos feroces y lo estrellaba contra la pared una y otra vez como si de un muñeco se tratase, Bella podía oír como le rompía los huesos uno por uno y como el joven poco a poco dejaba de intentar defenderse, había comenzado a pedir piedad pero el alfa parecía no escucharlo y no fue hasta que la joven se levantó y tocó su hombre entre llantos que se dio cuenta de que el guerrero ya no respiraba. Él la miró mientras ella limpiaba sus lágrimas hipando violentamente, el cuerpo sin vida del guerrero resbaló entre sus manos hasta chocar contra el suelo, mientras el príncipe miraba a Bella comenzando a mostrar signos de humanidad nuevamente.

— ¿Estáis bien? —Él examinó su rostro buscando síntomas de estado en shock pero la joven solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos chocolate, rojos por el llanto.

—S-si...yo...

—Estáis sucia, maldita sea. —Edward cerró sus ojos y pellizcó el puente de su nariz con dos de sus dedos, parecía cabreado y Bella sintió una daga clavarse en su pecho ante la crueldad y el poco tacto que tenía al decir aquello, era un bárbaro.

Su lobo interior gruñía de rabia al sentir el olor del guerrero impregnado en la pequeña que olía tan dulce, sus instintos le decían que la llevase a su cama y la marcara con su olor hasta que se adhiriera a su piel y por una vez lobo y hombre estuvieron de acuerdo. Sin mediar palabra Edward cargó a la joven quién gimió de sorpresa y temor obligándola a acomodarse contra su pecho, mientras emprendía el camino hacia las escaleras de los aposentos reales.

Esa noche la pequeña con olor a fresias y lavanda sería suya de nuevo.

* * *

**_AVISO 1_**_: Para las que lean Jodidamente Jodido el capítulo de "Un día en la vida de Edward" estaré subiéndolo a más tardar el viernes o sábado con una GRAN SORPRESA._

_**AVISO 2:** Próximamente estaré subiendo UNA NUEVA HISTORIA que solo se actualizará una vez al mes, la trama gira en torno a Bella, una chica de 22 años con un hijo de 2 a su cargo quién decide viajar a Estados Unidos para trabajar, el problema es que ella no sabe ni una palabra de inglés y su jefe ni una palabra de español, podrán llegar a convivir?_

**_AVISO 3_**_: He abierto un blog, no es nada relacionado con fanfiction, si queréis pasar a verlo es este: missgrandota./blogspot./com./ar (le sacáis las barras y conserváis los puntos) aun así dejaré el enlace en mi perfil! :D me encantaría saber vuestro opinión al respecto de este nuevo proyecto_

_Por mi parte nada más que añadir, espero leeros nuevamente en los reviews!  
_

_BESOS y buen comienzo de semana!_

**twitter: evelinaaa20**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

_Érase que se era una vez una escritora que llevaba un mes sin actualizar...LALALA NO ME MATEIS!_

_Sencillamente estuvo muy ocupada entre mi compromiso, temas de salud y la verdad tuve una etapa de CERO INSPIRACIÓN que suele pasar cuando llegan los examenes para cerrar un semestre, lo bueno es que mi notas han sido de dieces y nueves asi que supongo valio la pena, también surgió un problema aquí en fanfiction con cierta persona que me hizo muchas ganas de mandarlo todo muy lejos a donde el sol no brilla, en fin..._

**_PERO YA VOLVI, CON MUCHAS GANAS DE RATED M._**

_Gracias, a las personas que comentaron, que le dieron fav y alerta todos estos días a pesar de llevar claramente un mes sin actualizar, valoro mucho eso._

_Y bueno vamos a empezar, ¿ok?_

**_Capítulo dedicado a:_**

_Cobrizo Cullen_

_Cullen-21-gladys_

_Emilia Rmz_

_Gaby Chanii_

_Hermione-Malfoy35_

_Katt Masen_

_LaPekee Cullen_

_Lizairy Cullen_

_Loca anonima_

_MilTernuritas_

_MilaStorm27_

_Milagros Ramirez_

_Nowy_

_ValeWhitlockGrey_

_Veronica Cullen Batista 201197_

_anto20142000_

_malina-maniac_

_susancullenmasen_

_vampiritablood13_

_BlackCullenGurl_

_LemonMind_

_Lunita-9_

_Mikagiss_

**_y a mis últimos 14 reviews que contestaré abajo :)_**

_**¡AVISO!** Esta historia es de mi autoría, **ORIGINAL** y encontrareís su primera versión sin finalizar en AMORYAOI bajo el mismo nombre, esta historia en principio era un yuri original pero cuando conocí fanfiction decidí cambiar un poco la versión y creo que ha ido bien. Pero tanto esta nueva versión como la originaria son mías, recuerdo también que esta historia fue previmente subida y luego borrada para su RE-EDICIÓN._

_No permito la adaptación de esta historia hasta que no finalice la misma ni de Jodidamente Jodido tampoco._

_Ahí va un consejo de escritora con varios años encima, NUNCA BORREÍS NINGUNA HISTORIA que hayais subido en otro lugar a la red, esto muchas veces puede ser la prueba de que la persona os ha copiado como fue mi caso y aclarar siempre que la historia ya circula en internet para que no os acusen de plagiar vuestra propia historia, cosa que también me ha pasado :) no quiero otro malentendido ni faltas de respeto hacia el trabajo que me tomo en crear, adapartar y publicar mis historias._

_Nada más que añadir, vamos a darle caña a esto._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4: ENJAULADO.**_

Bella sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, era él. Aquel hombre era su violador, quién no había dudo en arrebatarle lo más preciado, lo único valioso que poseía en su vida como esclava. Y ahora la había salvado de lo que hubiera sido su segunda violación, era cierto que a lo largo de los dos años portando el vestido rojo numerosos hombres le habían dicho cosas burdas y amenazas pero nunca habían llegado a tocarla...quizás, si lo hubieran hecho, a día de hoy ella ya estaría muerta. Pero más muerto estaba aquel guerrero, aún podía oler la sangre fresca salpicada en las ropas del príncipe. Aún no se había permitido a mirarlo a la cara a pesar de estar fuertemente acorralada en sus brazos, recorrían el castillo desierto sumidos en el más puro silencio. El lobo interior de Edward se sentía feliz y satisfecho al haber encontrado a la pequeña con olor a fresias y lavanda nuevamente, durante dos años le había llorado a la luna pidiendo encontrarla de nuevo, Edward nunca más había vuelto a sentir la excitación y el frenesí con otra hembra.

Apuro sus pasos y giró hacia la derecha donde estaban sus aposentos, Edward disfrutaba de una réplica exacta del gran salón un poco más pequeño con su propia silla de oro como la del rey, en otra habitación se encontraba su cama y parte de sus baúles con sus ropas reales, seguida de su propio baño y por último su biblioteca junto con una mesa en donde se apreciaba una réplica exacta en miniatura de todo el reino de los lobos y sus fronteras con reinos vecinos. En total eran cuatro habitaciones enormes y frías.  
Bella se sorprendió de la gran lumbre que desprendía la chimenea del salón pero Edward siguió de largo cruzando el pasillo hacia lo que parecía el baño sin darle tiempo a su frío cuerpo a calentarse. La bañera estaba preparada llena de agua y con una gran sábana de seda puesta antes de llenarla con agua, al parecer el príncipe iba a darse un baño, Bella pegó un maullido cuando el hombre la sumergió en el agua tibia completamente vestida. Edward sin ninguna delicadeza le sacó el vestido evitando romperlo pensando que mañana mismo exigiría uno nuevo y mucho más largo a Victoria. La joven se asustó y retrocedió pegándose en el respaldo de la bañera bufándole como respuesta. Era un bufido bajito y unos pequeñísimos colmillos blancos se asomaron por debajo del labio superior de la gata, sus ojos estaban brillantes como si estuviera a punto de llorar mientras tapaba con sus manos sus pechos. Lejos de asustarlo sonrió de medio lado conmovido, era demasiado tierna pensando que le asustaría.  
—Debo bañarte, estás fría y sucia, tu cara está sangrando, ven aquí. —Dicho esto se inclinó con el jabón en mano.  
La joven se apretó más contra el respaldo y se negó cerrando sus piernas. Edward no tenía demasiada paciencia y emitió un gruñido en respuesta cogiéndola de uno de sus brazos cuidándose de no dañarla y la pegó a él bufándole en la cara, tal fue el bufido que los cabellos de la pequeña volaron como si el viento los hubiera movido.  
—Nunca os neguéis a mí, nunca jamás.  
Ella sabía que no debía mirar a un lobo alfa a los ojos directamente y bajó su mirada pegando su barbilla a su pecho asintiendo. Él comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo, rápidamente el agua se tiñó de blanco mientras poco a poco la joven iba siendo despojada de la mugre. Las manos del hombre era grandes y ásperas, no parecía tener callos como los que veía en sus compañeros de cocina sin embargo sus movimientos eran suaves y casi daba risa verlo intentar ser tan cuidadoso considerando su enorme masa muscular. Incluso arrodillado daba miedo.  
Para Edward se hacía insoportable, el olor al guerrero estaba impregnado en el pequeño cuerpo de la niña y le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que en él también. Miró sus ropas y concluyó que era mejor cambiarse y tirarlas al fuego, nadie debía saber que él había sido el que había matado a aquel guerrero, iría en contra de las reglas de padre. Sin embargo el cuerpo de la joven era como una droga, tan frágil y pequeña, como si pudiera romperse ante cualquier movimiento...Edward no solía prestar demasiado atención en controlar su fuerza motivo por el cual no tocaba a nadie pero no tenía otra opción y sabía lo ridículo que debía verse haciendo movimientos tan lentos y limitados. Dejó el jabón al borde y se levantó mirando a la gata quién aún no alzaba su mirada.  
—Voy a cambiar mis ropas e iré a traeros un poco de comida, ¿hace cuantas horas no coméis? Vuestro estómago ruge.  
—Desde el mediodía mi señor... —Su voz sonó tan baja que Edward tuvo que esforzarse para poder oírla.  
—Miradme.  
Pero ella no lo hizo, seguía con sus ojos contemplando el agua turbia.  
—Mírame Isabella.  
Lentamente la morena subió su mirada, sus enormes ojos mostraban pavor y las lágrimas estaban contenidas dándole ese toque cristalino a sus ojos. Edward pensó lo valiente que era al no haber llorado aún y suspiró, posiblemente estaba en shock al ver a su violador de nuevo tan de cerca.  
—Por nada del mundo se te ocurra escapar, estás en la torre más alta del castillo y en las ventanas hay varias enredaderas con espinas venenosas.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación, se cambió sus ropas por algo más cómodo y salió rumbo a las cocinas. Mentalmente se dijo que era lo mejor, haber dejado la puerta abierta a propósito para que ella pudiera salir, seguramente volvería y ella ya no estaría allí. No podía volver a forzarla de la misma forma, debía de haber sido todo un trauma, calculaba que no pasaba de los diecisiete inviernos y que debía trabajar en algún lugar oscuro debido a la claridad de su piel, la mayoría de los esclavos eran de piel tostada debido a estar varias horas bajo el sol lavando o cuidando el pequeño huerto de la reina. El lugar más oscuro sin duda era las cocinas y al entrar quedó horrorizado de lo que vio. El ambiente cargado era tal que una pequeña neblina flotaba por toda la estancia, olía a grasa mezclada con sudor y pudo ver al cocinero lavando las ollas junto con varias esclavas que descalzas lavaban el suelo con trapos tan sucios que lo dejaban opaco y pegoteado. Hacía frío, tanto frío...Edward casi gimió frustrado al imaginarse a la pequeña en un lugar como ese, donde las ratas campaban a sus anchas.  
—Esclavos.  
Todos se giraron quedando blancos como el papel y varias esclavas se apretujaron las unas a las otras.  
—Dadme comida que haya sobrado del banquete y agua, ahora.  
Su voz resonó en las paredes y rápidamente se encontró con el cocinero seleccionando la comida fría y a las esclavas secando una gran bandeja de plata. La comida fue puesta en distintos platos junto a los postres y dos jarras de agua, Edward sin esfuerzo alguno levantó la bandeja y miró a los presentes.  
—Comed tanto como podáis lo que haya sobrado, es una orden.  
Los presentes estallaron en júbilo y aplausos mientras sus pasos lo guiaban de nuevo hacia sus aposentos, fuera se podía escuchar los aullidos mezclarse con la música pagana y suspiró pensando que él debería estar allí buscando a su hembra.  
Preparado para encontrarse sus aposentos vacíos abrió la puerta. Desde la entrada podía ver la puerta abierta del baño con una bañera vacía, así era mejor.  
Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa del salón y suspiró pensando en que otra noche más la pasaría envuelto en alcohol cuando unos pequeños pasos le hicieron fruncir el ceño, ¿quién osaba entrar en sus aposentos...? No viviría para contarlo.  
Al girarse pudo ver a Isabella completamente desnuda intentando cubrir sus partes íntimas.  
—El agua se estaba quedando fría y yo...  
Ella no había huido. Estaba allí aún, un sentimiento cálido inundó el pecho de Edward, se había quedado y ahora tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias...  
Su parte lobuna deseaba violarla nuevamente, sentir su húmeda cavidad y su piel sedosa, esta vez fue su lado humano quien frenó el impulso. Aún bajo el influjo de la luna era consciente de que era una hembra débil e indefensa, quizás no aguantaría ser nuevamente violada y eso le preocupaba profundamente. Tomando acopio de las pocas  
fuerzas que le quedaban, se sacó su propia camisa y la puso bruscamente en las manos de la morena.  
—Tienes unos minutos para cambiarte y salir de aquí, oigas lo que oigas no te detengas, vete.  
Edward cruzo la estancia a una velocidad sobrehumana hacia su alcoba y un fuerte portazo resonó en las frías paredes, Bella aún estaba asimilando que el príncipe y señor del reino le había dado su camisa eso significaba que... Un fuerte rugido le saco de sus pensamientos, debía huir. Se puso la camisa y hecho a correr hacia la gran puerta entreabierta de los aposentos del príncipe, la luna se asomaba grande y blanca sobre los ventanales del pasillo desierto, los rugidos del príncipe se oían distantes a medida que la pequeña se alejaba corriendo escaleras abajo, de repente un aullido lastimero hizo eco por las paredes y Bella no pudo evitar sentir su corazón dar un vuelco.  
Edward se había encerrado en su celda la cual estaba en una habitación adyacente a su alcoba detrás de un falso cuadro como entrada. Hacía años que no la utilizaba, había aprendido a controlar sus instintos salvajes en la luna llena pero al parecer cuando se trataba de la pequeña no recordaba como ser humano. Su lobo luchaba por tomar el control e ir en busca de la joven, le supondría un poco abrir la celda pero tenía su aroma tan metido en su cabeza que no le costaría dar con ella por mucho que se escondiera, desmontaría el castillo piedra por piedra hasta encontrarla. Los recuerdos de la joven sobre la arena volvieron a él, cegándolo entre lujuria y rabia al verse sin su recompensa. Grandes rugidos marcaron la noche mientras Edward sentía a su lobo tomar posesión de su cuerpo, hombre y lobo luchaban, el aullido lastimero por parte del animal hizo vibrar los ventanales mientras Edward sentía su piel arder debido al influjo de la luna; debía aguantar un poco más, su temperatura subiría tan alta que se desmayaría y con algo de suerte despertaría por la mañana. Mas recuerdos de Bella inundaron su mente, era increíble que durante dos años no la hubiera visto por el castillo, había perdido tanto tiempo con ella, con su cuerpo...quizás si lograba convencerla ella podría ser suya para siempre, su mente gritaba MÍA por todos lados. Edward sentía tal delirio que podía llegar a oler su perfume como si estuviera aun con él y le tomo unos segundos asimilar que Bella estaba allí de pie mirándolo horrorizada, rápidamente la joven corrió hacia el intentando tocarlo arrancándole un gemido, sus pequeña manos estaban heladas.  
Bella lucia preocupada por el aspecto del príncipe, se veía pálido y tenía mucha fiebre. No se arrepentía de haber vuelto sobre sus pasos, se caracterizaba por ser una buena persona y quizás se preocupaba demasiado por los demás pero no dejaría al príncipe así, debía saber que le estaba pasando.

Le había costado encontrar de donde provenían los ruidos y tuvo que valerse de todas sus fuerzas para mover el pesado cuadro, una falsa puerta le dio la bienvenida y al entrar su corazón se encogió. El hombre hacia arrodillado completamente empalidecido y empapado, parecía realmente enfermo. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella y cuando lo tocó confirmo su temor, estaba demasiado caliente.  
—Tengo que sacaros de aquí... —Bella angustiada miró a su alrededor pensando en cómo abrir la celda, era demasiado pequeña como para intentar abrirla haciendo palanca con alguna cosa metálica y no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Un pequeño objeto plateado brilló en el suelo no muy lejos de la ella—. Eso es... ¡Es una llave!

Rápidamente se agachó para cogerla y volvió hacia un adolorido Edward de pie.

—No lo hagas, vete.

—Pero señor, estáis enfermo...

Edward sonrió de medio lado ante la inocencia de la pequeña morena, se agarró a los barrotes y gimió fuerte al tomar una gran bocanada de aire, el olor de Bella estaba impregnado en toda la pequeña y asfixiante estancia, tardaría muchas horas en irse, no había ventanas que abrir y estaba enjaulado.

—Estoy caliente que no es lo mismo.

—Necesitáis un baño...

—Necesito estar dentro de ti.

Inmediatamente la esclava se tensó y dio un paso hacia atrás, la voz del príncipe se había vuelto ronca y la miraba como si realmente se la fuera a comer, el ambiente estaba cargado con su aroma varonil, no le desagradaba para nada, olía simplemente perfecto. El silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras Bella indecisa no sabía que expresar ante tal confesión.

— ¿Es la luna señor? ¿Os pone así? —Su voz salió entrecortada y Edward se calentó aún más al ver el suave sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

Su lobo interior le exigió que le dijera que en realidad la luna no le afectaba, era su maldito olor sumamente exquisito y sensual que lo invitaba a poseerla hasta límites inimaginables. Pero la parte racional del lobo alfa decidió mentirle, ella no debía saber lo mucho que le afectaba, al humano eso no le gustaba, lo hacía parecer débil y él no lo era.

—Exacto, yo...no controlo mis instintos animales en esta noche Bella, te aconsejaría que te retiraras... —Le costó demasiado decir la última palabra, su lobo luchaba por tomar el control de la situación al sentir como la pequeña destilaba miedo, no le gustaba que ella le tuviera miedo.

—Podría, podría llamar a una de las concubinas del castillo mi señor, en un momento... —Bella hizo la pretensión de moverse para ir en busca de ayuda para _ese_ problema pero el grito de Edward la hizo dar un brinco y llevar una mano a su pecho.

— ¡NO! Es decir...no deseo recibir una concubina en este momento...

Bella sabía que no debía preguntar, pero realmente su gata interior parecía angustiada ante la idea de aquel hombre enjaulado sufriendo los efectos de la luna llena, se odió a si misma por tener compasión del hombre que le había arrebatado lo único especial que tenía. Era cierto que ya casi no recordaba aquel día pero secretamente, ella fantaseaba años atrás con encontrar el amor y fugarse juntos del castillo, ahora eso nunca sucedería ya que era indeseable para cualquiera de su especie.

— ¿Hay...hay alguna forma de ayudaros señor? Puedo traeros agua...

—Bella...deberías irte. —Edward sonaba frío mientras miraba hacia la pared de la derecha—. No estoy en mis cabales y podría resultar muy peligroso para alguien tan pequeña como tú, reconsiderando tu oferta, quizás si deberías traerme a una loba sub-alfa...

Algo dentro de Bella se movió, ella no estaba segura de querer conducir a una de las concubinas hacia el príncipe caliente y sexy, ella no quería definitivamente. Era consciente de que a su lado le doblaba el volumen y que sus músculos eran del tamaño de su cabeza pero realmente se preguntó cómo sería estar con un lobo alfa sin ser forzado. Los gatos comunes como ella no poseían un _gran tamaño_ en ninguno de los sentidos porque los había visto cuando se tenían que bañar en comuna, pero el príncipe, él era distinto. Creía recordar que poseía _una dimensión importante_ y aun así hacía dos años él era mucho más pequeño que ahora, había crecido y madurado hasta ser un lobo alfa adulto mientras que ella seguía siendo una niña y no poseía las tácticas de placer de las concubinas. Bella se sonrojó al notar que llevaba un buen rato sin hablar y se pateó mentalmente a si misma jurándose que se castigaría por pensar en cosas indecentes.

—Si eso es lo que deseáis ahora iré en su busca... —Su voz sonó mucho más áspera de lo que ella esperaba y tragó duro atemorizada de que el príncipe lo hubiera notado.

—Maldita seas mujer, te deseo a ti en mi cama esta noche pero sé que eso no es posible...

— ¿Es la única forma de aliviaros? —Bella se acercó a la jaula y lo miró, en sus ojos había dudas y temor pero parecía realmente afligida.

—Sí, la luna puede llegar a volverme loco...he de suponer que no pasaste el primer celo aún, ¿verdad?

Ella negó lentamente y miró la llave de su mano, realmente se iba a odiar por esto, pero una fuerza mayor que ella le pedía a gritos abrir esa celda y dejar que el lobo alfa grande y sexy entrara en ella las veces que quisiera. Edward podía oler el temor de Bella y se tuvo que obligar a sí mismo a no rugir frustrado cuando un nuevo olor que no supo identificar se mezcló con el temor. Pero era mucho más dulzón que el propio aroma de la joven, le hacía picar su garganta y su miembro por decisión propia cobró vida arrancándole un gemido.

Bella parecía hipnotizada y lentamente llevó la llave a la cerradura abriendo así la jaula, sus miradas se conectaron y ella simplemente se quedó en la entrada temblando ligeramente. No se dio cuenta de su error hasta que en tan solo dos pasos el enorme lobo estaba enfrente de ella respirando pesadamente.

—Dime pequeña, ¿me vas a dejar tomarte? —La voz del príncipe había cambiado a una mucho más rasgada y juguetona, le sonrió enseñándole los grandes caninos que le sobresalían de su boca y la miró examinando su bello rostro sorprendido y atemorizado.

Sin embargo la morena tomó una larga bocanada de aire, cerró sus ojos y para sorpresa de Edward que luchaba por mantener a raya a su lobo dijo:

—Sí.

Edward no necesitaba oír nada más, en un rápido movimiento la cargo en sus brazos y la llevó hacia su cama. Bella escondió su cara en su pecho y suspiró asustada como el demonio, acaba de meterse en la boca del lobo, su gata interior ronroneó completamente lista para recibir al sexy lobo alfa.

.

.

.

.

Edward se despertó entumecido, su boca estaba pastosa y su espalda dolía como el infierno. Estaba sobre su cama con tan solo una fina sábana cubriendo su desnudez, a su alrededor plumas adornaban la escena iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol, por la altura debía de ser demasiado tarde y sin embargo el desayuno no estaba por ningún lado. Frunció el ceño malhumorado, tenía hambre y sed, demasiada hambre. Al frotar su ojo olió el metal de la sangre fresca y quedó horrorizado ante la visión que le devolvía su alcoba. Las sabanas estaban teñidas de pequeñas manchas rojas y las almohadas estaban rasgadas repartiendo las plumas por todo el suelo, el marco de su cama estaba partido en dos junto con muchos otros muebles, no había rastro de Bella. Edward sabía que no era su propia sangre y de repente un pensamiento atroz pasó por su mente, su lobo se alteró y rápidamente comenzó a hiperventilar pensando que tal vez la había matado, ella era una _primitiva_, pequeña y frágil y él un maldito animal alfa.

Por primera vez en su vida, el príncipe de los lobos, tuvo miedo.

* * *

**Va a aparecer el lemon explícito en el siguiente capítulo a modo de flashback**

**LO JURO, NO ME MATEIS POR CORTARLO ASÍ JA.**

* * *

_Y esto ha sido todo, prometo actualizar más seguido porque realmente me siento INSPIRADA E IMPRIMADA jajajaja._

_Dentro contestación de reviews!_

_._

_._

_._

_ -**francescaa**: tú me sigues desde mis incios y me encanta que apoyes esta nueva versión! muchas gracias bella! _

_-**alinita20**: jajaja me siento realmente alagada de que me lea alguien que no soporta los capis cortos, YO, LA REINA DE CAPIS CORTOS JAJAJAJA. Acostumbrate a que corte en la mejor parte, soy así de mala! Gracias por leer!_

_-**maryluna**: muchas gracias mary! espero volver a leerte pronto para que me cuentes que te ha parecido!_

_-**sumebe**: awwwwwwwwwww, muchas gracias! nos leemos pronto!_

_-**rossy-bells**: me encantan las suposiciones que hacen los lectores, eres genial! alice y jasper? apuesta que sí, rose y emmett lo van a tener mucho más complicado, ella es muy niña bien para admitir que le gusta alguien de una clase inferior...todo puede pasar en esa relación...edward es el típico macho de pelo en pecho que no admite que bella le mueve el suelo muajajajajaja, muchas gracias por leer!_

_-**milastorm**:muchas gracias por comentar! pues si Rosalie al principio no le tendrá mucho cariño a bella, emmett...otro que también lo va a pasar muy mal, me encanta que te encante la historia! espero leerte pronto!_

_-**danielle**:hola, muchas gracias por leer, no sabía que publicabas historias, ya me pasaré a leer! realmente aquel guerrero merecía morir!_

_-**guest**: pues actualizo cada mes, ES BROMA, pues depende, siempre aviso por twitter pero intento que no sea más de semana y media, realmente ahora espero actualizar mucho más seguido, gracias por leer y comentar!_

_-**tatty**: muchas gracias por leer!siii espero poder subir más seguido! besos!_

_-**angiecullen**: muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste el giro que va tomando! espero leerte pronto! _

_-**emilia**: awwwwwwww, me alegro que te animarás a subir tu propia historia, contigo ya hablé por twitter y te dí mi sincera opinión, sigue así y mucha suerte en todos tus proyectos! espero leerte pronto._

_-**cullen-21**: muchas gracias!espero que te guste este nuevo capi! gracias por comentar!_

_-**bella-mily**:eddy celoso puede ser taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan peligroso! gracias por leer, saludos!_

_-**cobrizo**: muchas gracias!espero leerte nuevamente!_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_Y esto ha sido todo por mi parte, ahora te toca a tí contarme si te ha gustado este nuevo capítulo, ¿que le habrá pasado a Bella?, ¿en donde está?..._

_No olvides que tengo twitter personal, puedes encontrarme como Jodidamente Jodida o por mi user (evelinaaa20) estaré encantada de charlar, escuchar amenazas de muerte y demás!_

_Ey, si tienes alguna historia publicada o varias, no dudes en decirmelo, siempre tengo ganas de leer algo nuevo y fresco! _

_Muy pronto estaré publicando una nueva historia y os dejaré el resumen abajo del todo._

* * *

**_De ferrari a minivan_**

Edward es un expiloto de Fórmula 1 que después de sufrir un grave accidente tuvo que retirarse del mundo del automovilístico cuando su carrera acaba de despegar. Nueve meses más tarde se entera de que la mitad de su cara está marcada para siempre, enormes cicatrices en su lado derecho le hacen perder a la mujer con la que se iba a casar, a sus representantes y se queda solo en su enorme mansión con muchos planes que nunca se cumplirán. Diez años más tarde Edward es un exitoso empresario que vive a las afueras, un hombre influyente pero sin embargo cada noche tiene que pagar para tener a una mujer en su cama ya que todas lo consideran despreciable debido a las marcas de su cara y su cuerpo.

Bella, es una joven latina con un hijo de dos años que decide arriesgarlo todo y viajar con sus pocos ahorros a Estados Unidos, en donde le han prometido un trabajo y un contrato en blanco, lo único que tiene que hacer es ser ama de llaves y ella lleva desde los dieciséis siendo mucama, ¿qué puede salir mal?. El único problema es que ella no habla ni una palabra de inglés y su nuevo jefe, un hombre con la mitad de su cara marcada no parece hablar nada de español. ¿Podrán ella y su hijo vivir durante un año que dura su contrato bajo el mismo techo que ese hombre?

* * *

_Muchos besos y buen fin de semana!_


End file.
